1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a cooking apparatus.
2. Background
A cooking apparatus may be an apparatus which cooks food using heat from a heating source. As an example of the cooking apparatus, an oven range may include an oven chamber in which the food is cooked, and a burner which may cook the food in the oven chamber by burning a gas. An oven range is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0013997 (published on Feb. 10, 2010) whose entire disclosure is hereby incorporated by reference. In the oven range, a burner chamber may be provided under a bottom surface forming an oven chamber, and a lower burner for convection-heating food in the oven chamber may be installed at the burner chamber.
To transfer air heated by the lower burner from the burner chamber to the oven chamber, the oven chamber and the burner chamber are in communication with each other. However, since the burner chamber is provided under the oven chamber, a part of a bottom surface of the oven chamber should be opened. When a part of the bottom surface of the oven chamber is opened, food leftovers or the like may be introduced into the burner chamber through an opening between the oven chamber and the burner chamber, while the food is put in or taken out of the oven chamber. Therefore, a product may be contaminated by the food leftovers or the like.
Since a part of the bottom surface of the oven chamber is opened, there may also be a problem in that it is not easy to clean the oven chamber due to the opening of the bottom surface. A cavity capacity may be also reduced by a burner installation space since the lower burner is installed under the oven chamber. Due to the lower burner being located under the oven chamber, it may be also difficult to take the lower burner out of a cooking chamber unless the cooking apparatus is disassembled.